


Arya becoming Arya again

by spideypool_trash



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Minor Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Reunions, Season 8 Fix It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 23:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20609144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideypool_trash/pseuds/spideypool_trash
Summary: For the first time in awhile she felt like the little innocent girl from all those years ago. She felt hope. After all this tragedy, death and heartbreak she was finally home, they all were.ora reunion fic because season 8 sucked





	Arya becoming Arya again

Arya

“He should be here any day now” Sansa said. They were on a balcony looking over the kingsroad 

“I know.” Arya sighed. Snow started to fall. “You should go back inside, it wouldn’t do anyone good if you fell ill.” Arya didn’t realize she was shaking until Sansa put a hand on her shoulder.

“You as well.” Sansa said and walked back inside. Ever since the execution of little finger she felt a new warmth in her sisters words. Arya stayed out there longer soaking in the coldness and the view, man did she miss this place. Her thoughts wandered back to Jon, she remembered when he gave her needle.

“Stick them with the pointy end.” 

It brought a smile to her face and it fell when she remembered what she had done with it. She was anxious to see her brother after all these years, she is very different from the little sister he left. She told Jaqen that she was Arya Stark but she hasn’t felt like Arya Stark for awhile now. 

She came back to Westeros to kill the rest of the names on Arya Starks list because she could not become no one while there were people she would never stop wanting dead no matter who she became, but Hot Pie told her her family is alive and they were home she felt Arya Stark spark in her once more. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been a fortnight since she arrived at Winterfell. She spent her time observing and training. She’s been practicing with a the tall lady and helping her blumbly squire, still trying to put the mask of Arya Stark back in place.

She was practicing with a knife when she heard the bells, the kings home. Her heart quickens for a moment before she gets it back to its regular steady beat. Sheathing her dagger she calmly turns and heads for the gate.

When she turns the final corner and she loses her breath, he looks so different but much the same, his hair is longer and worn like their father used to. He hugged Bran, then kissed Sansa on the cheek Staying in the shadows, she was scared that if he saw her he will notice the monster she had become over the years, see that she no longer has the heart she once had for she had to rid herself of it long ago to do what she had to to survive. 

“Arya?” She heard someone say in a small voice snapping back to the present she realized it was Jon who said her name and was staring at her. They started walking towards each other in a daze, after a couple steps she broke out into a run. They met half way, he hugged her so tight she couldn’t breath but t was fine because she hugged him back with the same ferocity. She felt her eyes start to water. For the first time in awhile she felt like the little innocent girl from all those years ago. She felt hope. After all this tragedy, death and heartbreak she was finally home, they all were.

“I’ve missed you.” Jon says and gives a watery laugh as he puts her down.

“Me too.” She replies with her own watery smile.

She finally looked at the rest of the people he was with. Arya saw the dragon queen, her silver hair almost as white as the snow covering the ground. She was smiling at the scene in front of her, happy to see a family reunited. She saw Tyrion, who nodded politely at her, she did the same. So many people together again. There was a constant hint of a smile on her face. Then she made eye contact with a man she thought she would have never see again.

“You stole my money you bitch.” Clegane said and everyone fell silent and looked at him like he was crazy saying that to the kings sister.

“You didn’t seem in need of it.”

“You could have at least killed me.”

“Wheres the fun in that?”

“Oh, you want some fun? How about I cut off your legs? How you gonna water dance then huh?"

“You two know each other?” A very confused Jon asked.

“Yeah.” Arya replied. “Thought he was dead though.” She murmurs to John before turning her attention back to the hound.

“What? did you go to hell and they threw you back up here because you’re too ugly?”

“Seems you haven’t changed, still a nasty bitch”

“You nether still some crispy goat.”

“What does that even mean?”

“Whatever the hell I want it too!”

“Glad to see you still kicking you over grown baby.” The hound said with a smile on his face

“Glad to see you still being an over grown hairy dog.” She replied with her own smile.

“Hold on how do you two kn-” He started to say but got interrupted by Arya when she spotted another person she thought she would never see again.

“Gendry?!” 

“Arry! I thought I wound never see yo-“ Interrupted by Arya punching him in the face.

“Thats for abandoning me.” Arya said as Gendry groaned.

“Im Sorr-“ He was cut off with a kick to the chest.

“You were supposed to be my friend .” Gendry let out a cry of pain as he fell over.

“Arya, what are you doing?!” Jon yelled too shocked to move.

“Arya Im sorry okay you were right!” Gendry pleaded. Arya kicked him again harder this time

“NO SHIT” Arya yelled then took a calming breath. And held her hand out toward him. He looked at it cautiously before he grabbed it. Arya pulled him up into a hug. Gendry breathed out in relief 

“You’re a dick.” Arya says and pushes the taller boy away

“I know.”

“You all must be tired from the long journey” Sansa said and everyone fell silent and stoped unpacking. “I’ve made accommodations for you all. We will meet at the main hall after you are settled and have had some food.” She said and everyone started to disperse 

“Hotpie is still alive.”

“really?”

“Yeah I saw him at the inn. Still makes the best bread.”

“One thing he could get right.” They both shared a smile.

“How do you know each other?” A confused Jon asks.

“We were heading to the wall together before we were took in by the brotherhood.”

“How do you know the hound?”

“He stole me from the brotherhood after they sold gentry to the red woman."

Jon looked like he was going to say something else but the mother of dragons walked up to him they exchanged a few whispered words, he nodded and she walked away.

“We need to do a lot of catching up it seems but it will have to be later I have things I must attend to before the meeting.” He said and gave me another hug

“Yeah yeah you go do your kingly business we’ll talk later” She said with a smile and waved him away.

He’s gone for a few moments before Gendry speaks up “I also have to help the other blacksmiths unpack.”

“you go do your thing we’ll talk later, and to be clear I’m still mad at you.”

He gives a small huff of amusement “Im sure you are. See you later your grace” He says as he gives a mock bow, she rolls her eyes as he heads to a carriage with older men milling around it.

“I resent that.” She calls after him. Feeling lighter then she has in years she heads to the kitchens with a smile on her face that she can’t seem to get rid of.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few hours later all the important lords, ladies and army captains are in the main hall. Jon, Sansa and Bran all sat on one side of the table while Daenerys sat at the head with Messandei sat beside her. On the other side of the table was Tyrion, an old man she learned his name was Davos, and Varys. Arya, Jorah Mormont, the unsullied commander and a few other guards stood against the walls. Jon wanted her to sit at the table but she refused and said “Thats no place for me.” He understood and just nodded.

“We have enough food for 3 moons.” Sansa said.

“We shouldn’t be here for that long.” Daenerys said. They talked about strategy and Arya zoned out until she heard them talking about Little Finger.

“I heard that Little Finger was here. Where is he?” Tyrion asked. There was silence and Sansa glanced over at Arya.

“He had committed crimes and was sentenced to death.” Sansa replied. Tyrion looked shocked.

“Who swung the sword?” Jon asked. There was another moment of silence. 

“Arya.” She said and they all looked at Arya. Jon looked the most surprised.

“Weren’t you dead? Where have you been all this time even Varys’s spys heard nothing.” Tyrion asked.

“I was hidden under a different name and I was in Bravos for some of the time.” Arya said.

“What did you do in Bravos?” Tyrion asked.

“Its quite a long story and I would rather not bore you with all the details.”

“Alright.” Tyrion said looking like he didn’t want to drop it and will most likely bring it up later.

“What I want to know is who killed the Frey’s?” Davos asks to no one in particular.

“The people are saying winter came for house Frey.” Varys replied starting a murmur of confused voices.

“Winter is coming is a Stark house saying correct?” Daenerys asked. 

“Yes, your grace.” Messandei replied.

The murmurs got louder.

“Does that mean someone allied with the Starks kill them?” Tyrion asks.

“Ive been hearing whispers of a single young girl killing them.” Varys announces.

“Thats ridiculous I don’t want to hear made up tales to scare children. One single young girl could not have killed all the Freys.” Daenerys says in a firm voice.

“They were poised your grace, a single person could do that.” Varys responds.

“Then do you have any other information on this girl? If she took out a whole house we need to be a where of potential threats.” Daenerys asks.

“Some say she is a wolf getting revenge on the Freys for killing Rob and Caitlyn, others say they saw a girl with dark hair and grey eyes in town before they were killed, but I do not think we need to fear her for she seems to be on the side of House Stark.”

“Well that’s good we do not need anymore enemies.” They all nodded in agreement with the dragon queen.

The meeting went on for a little while longer before the exhaustion from the trip was catching up to them.

“We will resume the meeting after breaking fast tomorrow.” Sansa announced, and the group started to disperse.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah uh idk thanks for reading this haha its late I'm gay and bad at math what did you expect


End file.
